


Untitled 01

by anarchy_at12



Category: Green Day
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, young! billie, young! mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchy_at12/pseuds/anarchy_at12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sit around with unlocked doors..."</p><p>Billie wakes up to the sound of a door closing and a figure moving towards him. It is welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled 01

**Author's Note:**

> teenager au yeah basic I know 
> 
> also I wrote this in about 10 minutes so don't criticize me if it has a million mistakes

Billie lay on the couch, stomach down with his arm hanging off the side, his back rising and falling rhythmically with his steady breaths coming out of his mouth like leaking fumes. His tired eyes flickered open to the sound of a doorknob moving and a door slamming. He perked his head up and blinked in confusion at the door and the moving mass coming from it, Billie waiting for his eyes to adjust and hone in on the figure. 

Tall. Lanky. Closer.

"Oh," Billie said, and cleared his throat,"when'd you get a key?"

"The door was unlocked." 

Billie hummed in acknowledgement and folded his arms on the cushion and burrowed his head into them, his eyes burning softly from lack of sleep. He listened to Mike's footsteps get closer and didn't protest to Mike lifting up his legs so he could sit down, placing them back down on his lap. Billie sighed when Mike started to trace shapes into his calve, soft circles and swirls through his old jeans. 

He heard the channel change a few times, but all the voices were distant. He was so distant from reality. He was thankful for it. He needed a break.

The last thing he heard before he slipped into black was Mike's voice.

"You're impossible."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah thanks for reading sorry it's short 
> 
> feel free to leave feedback in the comments


End file.
